A Special Day Indeed
by Righteous-Flame
Summary: The circumstances are a bit strange, but nonetheless this is Finn and Flame Princess' first dinner date, and FP's in for a few surprises!


******(So, here's my first fanfiction! I guess it's not particularly exciting, but it certainly helped me get into the feel of things. Please feel free to offer criticism, I want to improve!)**

****** The artist of the image I used for this fic is tumblr user "lowlighter"**

* * *

It seemed like any other day in Ooo. It was already the afternoon and nothing particularly exciting had happened. But today was a very special day indeed! So special, in fact, that Finn saw it necessary to use the Special Occasion Phone to call his girlfriend.

"Hey, Finn! What's up?" Flame Princess answered.

"Hi FP! Can you come over to my house later today? Around dinner time? Today's really special!"

"Sure, but what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Burritos!" Finn answered matter-of-factly.

"Burritos?"

Finn laughed "Hehe, don't worry. I'll explain everything when you get here. Oh, and please don't eat anything before you get here!"

"Um, alright. See you then." FP said with confusion in her voice.

Soon after they hung up, she flew towards Finn's house in her fiery form. She was wearing her standard fire dress since he didn't say to wear anything fancy, and she really couldn't imagine Finn wearing anything other than his standard get-up.

When she arrived, Finn was waiting for her outside the treehouse, already wearing oven mitts. They greeted each other with a very brief hug. Hugging so briefly may not seem very romantic, but it was the best they could do given their situation. It had become something of an art, hugging quickly enough so Finn didn't get burned, but just long enough so that they could both enjoy it.

They headed towards the treehouse holding hands (or rather, hand-to-oven mitt). They talked as they walked inside.

"Thanks for inviting me for… whatever this is, Finn" FP said with a smile.

"No problem, Flame Princess! I wouldn't want you to miss this!" He replied.

"So, you were going to tell me what "this" is?"

"Oh right! Well, a year ago, Jake made this flipping huge burrito he called the "Everything Burrito". He pretty much fell in love with it. He hugged it, stroked it… it was a little creepy, honestly."

Flame Princess chuckled "Yeah, that sounds like Jake."

"Heh, totally. Soon after he made it, though, something terrible happened to it. He buried it in the back yard."

"Something terrible? What happened to it?" FP asked.

Finn shook his head "We don't talk about it. It's a… really touchy subject for Jake."

"Oh… ok, I guess."

"But anyway" Finn continued "Today's the anniversary of that day. It's sort of like a memorial. Jake created this wicked-awesome burrito recipe just for today. So now we're all gonna enjoy them!"

"Ok, that makes sense… I think…" Flame Princess said, still a little confused.

"Hehe, don't worry about it. The important thing is that we're all gonna chow down on some awesome food together!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me!"

They made their way to the kitchen, where Jake had set up a circular dinner table with four seats. One of the chairs was preemptively covered in foil. Jake was at the stove, putting the final touches on his beloved creation.

Jake turned to see them "Hey guys! You're just in time! These babies are almost done!"

Before Flame Princess could go to sit down, Finn excitedly ran ahead and pulled out the foil-covered chair.

"For you, m'lady." Finn gave an exaggerated bow.

"Pfft." FP smiled and rolled her eyes. She walked over and gave an equally exaggerated curtsy. "My, how gentlemanly of you"

They chuckled and Flame Princess took her seat. Finn sat down directly across from her. Surprisingly, BMO was also at the table and greeted them when they sat down.

"Alright everyone, feast your eyes on my newest creation! Jake's Super-Bonanzical So Spice But So Nice Burritos!" With multiple stretchy arms, he held four plates with said burritos on them. The burritos didn't _look_ particularly impressive. In fact, they just looked like big burritos. But Jake's elaborate introduction ensured they were much more than meets the eye. He gracefully (with many unnecessary twists and turns) stretched them to each member at the table, including himself.

"Ooooh, they're spicy? I love spicy food!" FP said happily.

"You better believe they're spicy!" Jake replied "The best burritos are always spicy!"

Jake took a few more minutes to meticulously set the table, making sure everything was absolutely perfect.

"Heh, you know…" Finn said to FP "I think this might actually be our first dinner together!"

"Yeah, and nothing's more romantic than burritos" She said sarcastically.

They both started laughing at the strange circumstances of their first dinner date. Jake finally sat down.

"Alright, enough flirting you two. It's time to dig in!"

With that, Finn and Jake immediately began devouring their burritos. BMO was smashing his burrito against his screen, pretending to eat.

Flame Princess was a little bit slower to start eating. Truth be told, she's never had a burrito before. It wasn't exactly part of the "royal" diet in the Fire Kingdom. She grabbed the burrito, her fiery hands burning the tortilla wrap. This was normal occurrence for all food fire elementals touched, so they didn't mind the taste of burnt food at all.

She took a bite, and immediately the new and exciting taste danced on her taste buds. This wasn't the fancy, refined taste of the royal food she was fed in the Fire Kingdom. This was pure, simple deliciousness. It was hard to believe that something so magnificent was the work of the usually lazy and seemingly oblivious Jake.

When she finally swallowed, a huge smile graced her lips. "Jake, this is incredible! I've never had anything like it!"

"Yes, Jake" BMO added with globs of burrito all over his screen, still pretending to eat "This taste has sent my taste buds on a rocket journey to the moon!"

"See, Finn? Not even royalty can resist my skills!" Jake proudly said.

"Hehe, alright mang. You're right as usual" Finn replied.

They started talking and swapping stories while continuing to eat. Flame Princess told them about the Fire Kingdom and their various customs. Finn and Jake told her about some of their adventures. One story in particular caught Flame Princess' attention.

"And then, Lemongrab fired his sound sword right at Princess Bubblegum! But I jumped right in front of her and blocked it!" Finn told his story with various hand movements to emphasize the action "Hit me so hard it fried my hat right off, hehe!"

"Hmmm…" Flame Princess pondered, trying to imagine the scene. It was then that she had a sudden realization. She herself was surprised that she hadn't asked this question until now. "Hey Finn, that reminds me. Why do you wear that hat all the time?"

"Huh?" Finn looked up from his food "Well, uh, because it's awesome I guess?"

"Well, I mean, I just realized that we've been dating for a few months now, and I've still never seen you with your hat off."

Finn thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, uh… can you take it off?" FP asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm just curious, is all…"

Jake started giggling loudly "Hehehehe, yeah Finn. Strip for your girlfriend!"

"Jake!" Finn angrily looked at his giggling brother.

"Sure, it'll start with the hat. But next she's gonna want you to take it _aaaalllll_ off!" He laughed even harder.

"JAKE, C'MON!" Finn blushed furiously with embarrassment.

Flame Princess couldn't help but laugh at the scene too. "Don't worry, Finn. I promise I just want to see under the hat."

Finn sighed and calmed down, but was still visibly upset at Jake. "Alright, if you really want. But I'm telling ya, it's nothing special." He grabbed the sides of his hat and prepared to lift it off.

Despite his words, Flame Princess couldn't help but think he must have something he's hiding underneath that hat. Various possibilities started swirling through her head. Does he have a huge scar? Is he bald? Does he have horns? She started to feel a little bad about asking him to do this. If it turned out to be really embarrassing, she didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything. She just thought, since they were dating, they shouldn't be hiding anything.

He raised the hat off his head and what she saw wasn't a scar or horns or anything of the sort. It was long, beautiful, bright golden hair that flopped down as soon as his hat was off. Finn had stopped cutting his hair again, so it grew to a little bit past shoulder length.

Flame Princess' eyes widened and jaw dropped at the sight. She was left speechless. This was the last thing she was expecting. With the hat on she just saw him as cute. But with it off, he was downright _hot_.

"Eh, seen it." Jake said dismissively, focusing back on his food.

"See? I told you it was no big deal, FP." Finn waited for her response, but got none. "FP?"

She was still staring at him, her mouth agape. She still couldn't believe he was hiding such a glorious secret underneath his hat the whole time.

"Hellooooo? Flame Princess?" Finn waved his hand in front of her face.

"I think you broke her, dude" Jake said.

Flame Princess finally snapped out of it "N-No, no, I'm fine. It's just that… glob, Finn, you're beautiful!"

Finn blushed again "Heh, I'm the one who's supposed to be telling _you_ that."

"But seriously, Finn, why on Ooo would you wear that hat so often?"

"I already told you, FP" He put his hat back on and said with a big smile "Because it's awesome!"

Flame Princess wasn't really satisfied with that answer, but she decided to let it go. That was just the kind of guy he was, and it was probably for the best anyway, she reasoned. She didn't want to end up accidentally burning his hair off. Who in their right mind would want to do anything to harm hair like tha-

"I guess you better hope he doesn't shave it all off again, huh?" Jake decided to add.

FP looked back at Finn in shock "You what?!"

Finn sighed and put his head in his hands "Glob it, Jake…."


End file.
